moliorrsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost City
Walk-through: 1) Head to the western part of the Lumbridge Forest near the Wizards tower until you find a group of adventurers gathered around. Speak to the warrior. Ask why they are camped out here. He will confess that they are looking for Zanaris. Ask him what makes him think it’s out here. He will ask if we know anything about legends of a magical city. Ask how they plan to find it if it is hidden. He says doesn’t want anyone else to know about it, so they don’t have to share all the glory and treasure. Tell him you don't know either. He will say that they just haven’t found which tree the leprechaun is in... he was not supposed to say that, he tells us to forget what he said. He also says the leprechaun knows where Zanaris is. He will say of course not and that he is not in a tree somewhere nearby. Tell him thanks. Run a little West and there will be a tree you can inspect and inspect it. Someone in the tree will call you an elephant and will wonder what you want with him. Tell him you want to find Zanaris. He will say something about a shed in the swamp that we will need. Say you though Zanaris was a city. He says it is, ask how it fits in a shed. He will say that the doorway is a portal to Zanaris. You will wonder if you just walk in you will end up in Zanaris. The leprechaun forgot to mention that you will need a dramen staff to enter. Ask how to get the staff. He says that it is crafted from a branch of the dramen tree inside a cave in Entrana and that monks in Port Sarim run the ship to Entrana. Make your way to Port Sarim and find the monks and ask to go to Entrana (it will be the first dock). 2) Speak to one of the monks, and ask to go to Entrana (you are allowed to take items with you). Once in Entrana, Run North-East across the bridge, then run west til you see a monk and some rubble. Go and ahead and equip your hatchet so you don’t have to later and climb down the hatch. Be prepared to start running away from a group of monsters. Run East along the path until you find some roots that you can climb over. After climbing over the roots you will be in a room with a lesser demon and to your right is an area that you can climb over some rocks and a level 8 Nature spirit inside with a Tree (she hits really hard). Run past the nature spirit and cut down the tree and obtain the Dramen branch and climb back over the rocks where the lesser demon is (NOTE: The Nature Spirit will still attack when chopping the tree). Once you have the branch, climb back out towards the lesser demons, BUT run North and you will find a door. Open it and go through it. This will lead you to the wilderness. Now we have to make our way to Lumbridge Swamp. 3) If you haven’t already, go ahead and right-click your Dramen branch with a knife in your inventory to make a Dramen Staff and equip it. Once you make it to swamp, run South-East until you find a little shed. With your Dramen Staff equipped bash the door on the shed and enter. This will end the quest and you will be rewarded 3 quest points, access to Zanaris, the Dramen Staff, and the ability to purchase and Dragon longsword and Dragon dagger (NOTE: you'll need a diamond to enter the market each time). Quest Complete! Tips & Tricks; - You don't need to exit the door in Entrana cave. It's simply there if you don't have a teleport. It's recommended to bring Lumbridge teleport runes (or the Book of Teleportation), to save entering the wilderness and running all the way to Lumbridge - Make sure you actually cut a Dramen branch, as players have panicked before due to the Nature spirit, leaving the cave without it. - Wizards and rangers can actually kill the lesser demons & Nature spirit from safety, by hiding behind the rocks and roots. It's best to kill the lesser demons first, climb the rocks/roots, then kill the Nature spirit. Remember to do this for the lesser demons on the way out (if you don't have teleports). - Cutting the branch gives quite good experience. - Make sure to gather multiple branches incase for further quests!